poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gnomeo and Juliet's Adventures of Snow Buddies/Transcript
This is the script for Gnomeo and Juliet's Adventures of Snow Buddies. film begins with the title: Gnomeo and Juliet's Adventures of Snow Buddies. The screen then changes to Talon overlooking the Arctic Talon: There's a time in a pup or gnome's life when they realize there are forces greater than themselves at work in the universe. Forces which can't be seen or touched, but only felt. And although life may lead you where you least expect, you can have faith that it's where you were meant to be. scene then changes to Fernfield. At Budderball's house Bartleby: OK. Bye, Budderball. are about to leave when Budderball points out his bagged lunch Bartleby: Thanks, Budderball. leaves Budderball: He would have missed our favorite subject... lunch. other kids leave for school. B-Dawg sees a kitten B-Dawg: The chase is on. starts chasing the kitten keeps chasing it until he runs into Miss Mittens Miss Mittens: hisses B-Dawg: Miss Mittens. Miss Mittens: No, you didn't! Chasing one of my little kittens. D-Dawg: stuttering I wasn't chasing. I was... escorting. Yeah. Escorting. Miss Mitten: I have a good mind to swat you upside the head. What's wrong with you? B-Dawg: I just remembered... I'm late for a date with my posse. Uh, see you! Mittens hisses and chases him Miss Mittens: If I catch you, nine lives won't be enough. and Juliet watch from a fence Gnomeo: I thought dogs were supposed to chase cats, not the other way around. laughs and they leave. Later in the park Rosebud: Oh, yeah! I was first. Sisters rule and brothers drool. Mudbud: No way, dudette. I was here first. Gnomeo: Does it really matter who got here first? Budderball: I'm calling for an instant replay. comes out of a bush B-Dawg: Psst. Yo, dawgs, is the coast clear? Rosebud: B-Dawg, what are you hiding from now? Juliet: Some cat was chasing him earlier. B-Dawg: Who, me? I'm not hiding. I was just thinking let's play some hide and seek. All: Huh? Buddha: Seeking truth is a great start to our day. Ohm... Rosebud: Whatever, you're "it." Mudbud: Dude, don't forget to come find us after ten ohms. Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet go off to hide. Budderball sees an ice cream truck Budderball: Ice cream! goes over to it Buddha: Ohm... Ohm... Ready or not, your destiny awaits. Here I come! Budderball heading for the truck Budderball, I see you! Budderball, stop! Juliet: What does he think he's doing?! Gnomeo: Mate, are you out of your mind?! Rosebud: Budderball! Mudbud: Dude, where are you going? Buddha: Budderball, come back here. B-Dawg: Hold up, dawg. the truck, Budderball looks at tubs of ice cream Budderball: Oh, sweet mama. other Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet arrive Mudbud: That pup's got a one-track stomach. Gnomeo: You're telling me, mate. Rosebud: Buddha, Mudbud, Gnomeo, Juliet, we'll grab Budderball. B-Dawg, you're on the lookout. If the delivery guy comes back, bark twice to warn us. Got it? B-Dawg: If the delivery guy comes back, I'll deliver him the tail whooping of his life. Rosebud: Mmm-hmm. other buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet enter the truck Rosebud: Budderball, where are you? comes out of a tub. He belches Gnomeo: Mate! Gross! Budderball: Hey, guys! Check it out! Free ice cream! Outside B-Dawg: I ain't scared of nothing. Mittens appears and hisses B-Dawg: Ah! Miss Mittens! into the truck Rosebud: What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on the look out. B-Dawg: I thought I could protect you better from in here. delivery guy shuts the container Rosebud: Uh, now what are we going to do, Mr. Fradey Cat. Mudbud: Chill, Rosebud. This might not be so bad after all. I mean they've got mudpie ice cream. Buddha: I choose the rocky road less traveled. Rosebud: Maybe I'll have a teensy weensy little bit of strawberry. Gnomeo: I'm going for blueberry! Juliet: Raspberry's mine! Outside Buddy: Buddies! Gnomeo! Juliet! and Molly spot the balls Molly: Must have just missed them. And their gnome pals. Buddy: Probably up to their usual mischief. Let's look around town for them. head off. The truck leaves Fernfield. At the airport Truck guy: Hey, fellas. Got a shipment for Ferntiuktuk. Pilot: Just waiting on the ice cream, and then we're ready to fly. Budderball: loudly Gnomeo: Oh, my stomach. Mudbud: So full... I can barely stay awake. forklift carries the container away. The delivery guy hits his leg Delivery guy: grunts Ow! Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet are fast asleep delivery guy picks up Budderball's ball and puts it on the back Delivery guy: Perfect fit. Pilot: Get it in there. container is loaded. The Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet are still asleep Pilot: That's a clear take-off, Control. We're on our way to the Great White North. plane takes off. In Alaska Adam Bilson: Adam Bilson's sled is moving faster than ever before. He might be the greatest musher in all of Alaska. His best friend, Shasta, is the most amazing lead dog ever. Together they cannot be stopped! Here they come towards the finish line. The crowd's never been so excited. Shasta: whines Adam Bilson: It's super amazing. It's... Adam's mom: Adam! Time for school! sighs puts the sled away Later Rosebud: Guys, wake up. Juliet: Huh? Gnomeo: What? Buddies: Hmm? Rosebud: We fell asleep! B-Dawg: Where we at, dawg? Gnomeo: I'll check it out. climbs to a window Gnomeo: I can see clouds. I think we might be on a plane. Juliet: Budderball, this is your fault! plane's hatch opens Gnomeo: Uh-oh. Everyone hold on! container falls and hits the snowy ground Gnomeo: Emmet's voice Ow. Juliet: Hold on! back in Fernfield Buddy: No sign. Molly: Oh Buddy, where could they be? in Alaska, the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet Budderball: Gosh, golly. I can't believe we're alive. Gnomeo: Are you crazy?! We almost died in there. Juliet: Yes, but look at us. Still in one piece. Not smashed at all. Rosebud: What's wrong with the ground? It's cold. B-Dawg: That was hot, dawg. Gnomeo: Hot? This is cold. B-Dawg: It's a figure of speech, you talking brick. Budderball: It's a dream come true. We're surrounded by vanilla ice cream. Mudbud: Where's the dirt? Gnomeo: I don't think this place has dirt, mate. Budderball: This ice cream has no flavor. It's not a dream. It's my worst nightmare. Gnomeo: That doesn't matter. What matters is that we get you guys home. B-Dawg: How you tiny fragile guys gonna do that? Juliet: Tiny? Gnomeo: Fragile? I'll have you know that we gnomes are as strong as steel. Rosebud: Guys. Juliet: This is no time for arguing. Gnomeo: Follow me. follow Gnomeo Rosebud: Where are we going, Gnomeo? Gnomeo: I'm getting you home. Juliet: Oh, what a hero. Rosebud: Come on, guys. Follow Gnomeo. Meanwhile and Molly howl Buddy: They must be too far to hear our howls. in Alaska Gnomeo: I could've sworn we'd be there by now. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan